


Betrayed

by Directioner1988



Category: Arcadia (UK Band), Japan (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Betrayal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Directioner1988/pseuds/Directioner1988
Summary: In my story Andrew, John and Roger are identical tripletsAlso Stephen and David will be going by their birth names





	Betrayed

**Author's Note:**

> In my story Andrew, John and Roger are identical triplets  
> Also Stephen and David will be going by their birth names

**Watching TV John couldn't help but feel disheartened by what his best friend was saying, feeling the threat of tears falling from his chocolate brown eyes, John turned the TV off and headed upstairs and straight into the bathroom, where he began dismantling a razor only to be stopped in his path by his brothers Roger and Andrew**

**'Nigel John Taylor... What do you think you are doing?' they asked making the lad jump out of his skin**

**'Don't fucking do that' he screeched dropping the razor blade into the sink**

**'Nigel John Taylor... What do you think you are doing?' they repeated**

**'He's a backstabbing arrogant bastard... I hate him' John screamed as this time he let the tears fall soaking his rosy cheeks as they hit the rim of the sink**

**'John?' Roger questioned his voice as soft as a floating cloud in the morning sky**

**'He was glad when I left Duran Duran' John sobbed taking comfort in his older brother's arms**

**'Who was?' Roger catechized**

**'Nicholas, the bastard' John responded with a sharp tone to his voice**

**'What he say?' Andrew carefully asks**

**'That it took 17 years for him and Simon to get rid of us three Taylors' John answered as more tears fell from his eyes**

**'Tigs, you don't need friends like him, you have me, Rog, Stephen and David' Andrew replied**

**'Thanks Ands' John smiled wiping the tears away from his face when the doorbell rang**

**Without even saying a word Roger raced downstairs and opened the door to find Nicky standing there**

**'Is John there?' he asked not daring to look Roger in the eyes**

**'No, he isn't' Roger answered as anger began seeping through his veins**

**'Roger, I didn't mean what I said, I swear' Nicky sighed**

**'Nicholas, we were your best friends and you go and stab us in the back by saying that it took you and Charlie 17 years to get rid of me and my brothers' Roger explained**

**'I know, I instantly regret saying that' Nicky replies looking down at his silver boots**

**'No you don't, you were fucking glad when we left' Roger scolded**

**'No, I wasn't' Nicky argued**

**'Don't fucking lie to me Nicholas James Bates' Roger yelled rapidly losing his temper**

**'It's true though, when you left it was like a piece of me went' Nicky cried**

**'What about when Andrew left? What about when John left?' Roger questioned**

**'Andrew deserved to leave, he was dragging us down and John... Well John... erm... John' Nicky stumbled over his words**

**'No Andrew wasn't dragging us down, without me or Andrew in the band, Duran Duran's career took a nose dive and when John left yours and Simon's careers were almost over and when Simon knew Duran Duran were on the verge of breaking up again, he called on my brother to rejoin and when John only said he would on the basis that me and Andrew rejoined, when we said yes Simon was more than thrilled to have us three back in the band, you on the other hand couldn't of gave a total shit about the reunion to the point you blanked it out of your mind and carried on like it never happened and then when Andrew left again you were more than happy going by the fact you said that Duran Duran was better the way it was now with the four us as it meant less arguing... Duran Duran is nothing without my brother and his guitar skills, Charlie knows that, I know that and even he knows that' Roger exclaims sticking up for his brothers**

**With nothing else to say Nicky spun around on the spot and walked away defeated, knowing that everything Roger had said was true. With Nicky now out of sight Roger was about to close the front door, when he was stopped by David and Stephen**

**'Is everything OK'**

**'Yeah sorry you both had to witness that' Roger apologised**

**'That's OK' David smiled**

**'We've seen worse' Stephen added**

**'Would you like to come in?'**

**'We would love to' David answered as they followed Roger into the house**

**Closing the door, the oldest Taylor triplet noticed a note that Nicky had dropped, picking it up he scrunched it up and threw it in the bin. As he entered the living room he noticed John had returned to his normal self and was chatting away with the youngest Batt brother, leaving them to their conversation Roger walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on before re-entering the dining room and asking what everyone wanted for a drink. Once the drinks had been made and passed around the two sets of brothers got talking about their début album and what they were planning to call it, Andrew suggested it be something that would best describe the two sets of brothers when David stood up and proudly declared the band album should call Loud, Proud & Outgoing. **

**Looking at his brother puzzled David explained 'We're loud as Roger had proven that by giving Nicky a piece of his mind, we're proud because we just are and we're outgoing because we like to socialize' earning a smile off his band mates**

**The next day Roger and John announced they were to leave Duran Duran to focus on their other band. Their management took their news with sadness but wished them the best in the future, Simon just was shocked at the sudden announcement whereas Nicky was just standing their emotionless**

**'Rog, Tigs sorry it came down to this but I do wish the best' Simon sighed hugging his two ex-band mates before rejoining Nicky, watching as they walked out the door to their new career.**

**Back at home, Stephen popped open a bottle of champagne and each lad raised a toast to New Life and the road they were facing ahead of them, after placing their champagne chutes on the table in front of them, they decided who was going to play what instrument:- John obviously stuck with the bass guitar, Andrew stuck with the guitar, Stephen opted to stick with the drums, David chose to stick with singing as for Roger had decided that he would play the guitar alongside his brother. Meanwhile at Simon's Hertfordshire home, he and Nicky decided to reform Arcadia, so in the next few days Simon made the announcement that Duran Duran were no longer together but him and Nicky were going to continue under the name Arcadia, causing the fans some concern after Arcadia wasn't exactly successful the first time around.**

**When Stephen told the Taylor triplets the news, they were shocked, there were plenty of replacements for the three absent members, mainly Sterling Campbell, Warren Cuccurullo and Dom Brown but they guessed Simon felt Duran Duran wouldn't have been the same with those three in the group and not John, Roger and Andrew. Although when Stephen further added that they had reformed Arcadia, then Roger pessimistically spoke up and said that he really couldn't see them lasting long, David then entered and asked 'Have you guys since this?' earning four nods of no's from his band mates.**

_'According to Nicky, him and Simon are determined to make Arcadia work after the minimal success that they had back in 1985'_

**Rushing over the three Taylors and David's brother gathered around the newspaper and read on when something caught Stephen's eyes**

_'Despite our success with Duran Duran, we're ready to take our careers in the next direction...'_

**'Next direction are they taking the fucking piss, they hardly left the New Wave era that Duran Duran had brought to light in the first place' Roger scoffed shocking his band mates. They've never seen this side to Roger before... All defensive and quick off the mark to stand up for what he believed in, in fact the only time they saw the soft side to Roger was when he turned manager/tour manager or when he saw one of his band mates struggling with either their vocals or their instrument.**


End file.
